User blog:LuckyCharmingStar/Tayler666 Vs Awaken Akazukin
T666 was watching how Akazukin saved the world & humans against demons. He got an very mixed emotion of love and hatred, he truly loved Akazukin but he totally disliked how she or the wolf gang defeating the demons everytime. After she was done wiping out demons she did something sinful like taking all the money for herself instead of sharing it with something. And so T666 was behind Akazukin since he is present by every sin. His presence was so powerful it wiped out 2 humans but it didn't affect Akazukin. Akazukin was confused when the 2 humans got wiped out without reason. And a voice behind her said 'My Presence wiped the humans out.' Akazukin looked behind her and notice a devil boy. She was ready to fight T666 as she summons her swords. T666 said 'woah woah take it easy there little Red' as Akazukin points the tip of her blade towards T666. T666 said 'well I got no other choice' Summons a couple demons and send them to akazukin as akazukin casually defeats them. T666 anger increased but he tried to stay calm and said ' well done...' and puts his hands on her shoulders as Akazukin started to kick him in his stomach as he started to knock away by the powerful kick. T666 remain silent. Akazukin asked him a question and said 'who are you? And what do you want from me?' T666 replied ' I'm the son of satan himself... The prince of all demons...' Akazukin said nothing and hide into his shadow. He got confused and asked her where she was. Akazukin said nothing and goes outside the shadow and cuts him in several pieces. But T666 simply regenerate from that and laughs. T666 said ' Do you seriously believe that is going to stomp me? Akazukin replied 'I'm the concept of faith ofcourse I do, infact I will defeat you'. T666 smirks and said 'oh' Akazukin didn't liked his attitute and Image him dead. As he died and came back to live and he said 'Sigh you will never learn it...' Akazukin and T666 getting more serious as Akazukin started to Imagine T666 and her self on space as they get teleported to space. Akazukin said ' So it's time to get serious' As T666 gets very serious and started to change his size he turned bigger then a planet. He Picked up a planet and throws it at akazukin as she used her claws to destroy the planet and moved at high speed towards T666 and started to punch him. As T666 started to block her attack and caused a shockwave that destroyed another planet. From all the voilence his power keeps increasing. T666 said 'voilence only makes me stronger...' He started to grab Akazukin and rips her in 2. Akazukin laughed as she stand behind him and said' i manipulated your perception so you believed you killed me' Akazukin Imagined him erased from existence together with his soul and all. As he came back from being erased and remain silent. Akazukin makes a very evil and creepy grin. T666 said 'what was that?' Akazukin Replied 'The power of imagination it's a very powerful ability but how did you even came back to existence?' T666 remain silent and rushed towards Akazukin started to attack to her. But It had no effect at all. T666 got shocked and started to warp her out of existence. As Akazukin stand behind him and said ' I tricked you by letting you believe you warped me out of existence' T666 gets angrier he coudn't even control his anger and rushed toward akazukin. As Akazukin simply manipulate the boundary between strong and weak she decided to make him weak. He stopped moving and manipulated sins around the world to make him strong again and said 'what the heck was that? How are you so powerful' Akazukin replied ' I wasn't even trying yet I was just showing off how powerful I am. But how did you comeback from existence?' T666 Replied 'Mhmmm I can exist as long as sins exist' Akazukin started to grin as T666 asked ' what are you up to?' Akazukin replied ' I will just erase the concept of sins and remove you out of existence' T666 looks shocked and started to get on his knees. He begged and said ' Can you please spare me?' Akazukin grinned and replied 'Well I will spare you for now but next them don't bother me and stop attacking humans for no reasons' T666 Nods his head and akazukin said 'How could I erase such a cute and pretty Devil like you. Well I will spare you if you give me money everyday & stop bothering me and humans.' T666 blushes & agreed with her and akazukin Imagine them back to earth. Akazukin said 'leave now and don't forget to give me money' Replied T66 ' So does that means we have a date?' Akazukin replied back 'What?' T666 replied back 'u-uhm nothing' Akazukin got tired of T666 and said 'now' T666 replied ' Well goodbye then..' as he goes back to his underworld but all the things he agreed with akazukin were lies. He will make a new plan to fight her and kills humans and most importantly to ask her out. Category:Blog posts